(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic vehicle speed control apparatus and method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, in line with growing demand for driver convenience during driving, research into a driver assisting system has been conducted. A smart cruise control (SCC) system is a system enabling a vehicle to be automatically driven at a preset speed without a driver's operation. That is, without a preceding vehicle ahead of the subject vehicle, the subject vehicle is automatically controlled at a speed previously set by a driver, and with a preceding vehicle ahead, a distance to the preceding vehicle is uniformly maintained through distance controlling.
For example, when a preceding vehicle is present ahead, the SCC system calculates a real-time requested torque command on the basis of a distance between the subject vehicle and the preceding vehicle, and a power source of the subject vehicle is driven according to the real-time requested torque command to satisfy a requested torque.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.